La Bella Brujita
by Hisa Uchiha
Summary: Este año el baile de Halloween del Instituto Konoha va a tener una sorpresa. ¿Quieren saber cual es? Sera mejor que entren. / bueno es i primer one-short denle una oportunidad .


Oooooh este es mi primer one-short espero y este bueno.

La Bella Brujita

Era la fiesta mas esperado por los estudiantes del Instituto Konoha, esa noche podían hacer de todo sin verguenza ya que sus mascaras les protegían, bueno a la mayoría. Tu estabas hay mirando a esa bella bruja, que según tu, te había hechizado, no podías dejar de verla. De un momento a otro ella voltio hacia ti, bueno hacia tu grupo, tu no podías dejar de verla, mientras el dobe d tu amigo te hablaba.  
- Sasuke-kun, escucha a Naruto, o si no vas a caer en las manos de alguna de las brujas de tu fan's club - dijo Sakura sin saber que había acertado, salvo una cosa ella no era de tu Fan's Club.  
- Sasuke, yo te decía que iba a invitar a salir a Hinata-chan - dijo tan tranquilo que ni siquiera noto tu ceño fruncido, deseaste con todas tus fuerza que ella lo rechazara, pero sabias que no iba a ser así.  
- Y a mi que me interesa la Hyuga, estoy feliz con que no sea una de mis fans, un estorbo menos - dijiste sin saber que ella estaba atrás, mientras volteabas para mirarla nuevamente, recién en ese momento te diste cuenta que estaba tras tuyo.  
- A si que eso piensa, Uchiha-san - dijo con la vista en el suelo, mientras tu te maldecías por haber sido tan estúpido, después de lo que habías avanzado en las fiestas de sus familias donde la viste por primera vez, después que había dejado de llamarte con el odioso, según tu, "Uchiha-san".  
Antes que le pudieras decir algo ella ya estaba corriendo a la salida, sin mirar a nadie, ni siquiera a sus mejores amigo que intentaron detenerla.  
- Soy un idiota - susurraste para luego perseguirla sin importar que pensaran los demás, saliste del gimnasio, no estaba, fuiste al lugar que ella te dijo era su favorito, afortunadamente para ti allí estaba, sentada en una banca, era la primera vez que tu ibas.  
Te acercaste lentamente para no asustarla, parece que no lo hiciste bien ella te miro cuando estabas a unos 3 pasos de ella.  
- ¿Que quiere Uchiha-san? - dijo ella poniéndose a la defensiva. Tu solo la miraste no querías perderle por nada.  
- Bueno... Yo... Sobre lo que dije- dijiste poniéndote una mano en la nuca y desviando la mirada, todavia no podías creer que hasta de bruja se viera bien.  
- No necesito que me diga nada, lo entiendo, ademas de solo ser un juego para usted soy un estorbo ¿no? - dijo ella mientras agachaba la mirada. Te sentiste tan mal por hacer que se sintiera así que tu mismo te maldijiste.  
- Hinata por favor, escúchame- alcanzaste a decir antes que ella te interrumpiera.  
- Uchiha-san, si no fuera mucha molestia le agradecería que me llamara por mi apellido- dijo ella mientras se sentaba recta en la banca.  
- No, Hinata, lo que dije allá fue por rabia, por los celos que me hizo sentir el dobe, que ese payaso te invite a salir es terrible para mi, Hinata no puedo verte con otro hombre ¿me entiendes? - dijiste tratando que viera tus sentimientos sabias que en esos momentos era mejor. Mientras ella tenia una cara de confusión total.  
- Sasuke-kun- dijo ella mientras se paraba y se lanzaba a tus brazos, para ti fue como ver un ángel descendiendo del cielo, pero no era un ángel, era tu amada disfrazada de bruja.  
- Hinata, ¿quieres ser mi novia? - dijiste mientras la abrazabas fuerte, sabias que si la mirabas a la cara nunca podrías preguntarlo, el miedo a ser rechazado era mayor.  
- Sasuke-kun, yo creo que la pregunta sobra - dijo ella, en ese momento bendeciste a Halloween, por primera vez le encontraste el lado bueno. Ademas de que sus aniversarios iban a ser un poco fuera de lo común.  
- Hinata volvamos a la fiesta, nuestros amigos se deben estar preocupando- dijiste ademas de que la noche estaba muy fresca para que tu brujita estuviera fuera.  
Cuando entraron tomados de la mano y con una sonrisa, todos se quedaron anonadados. Ademas de que tus fans y muchos hombres tenian una mirada dolida. Aunque Hinata no lo supiera era la mujer mas deseada del instituto.  
- Miren volvió la bella brujita junto a su vampiro, ten cuido Hinata no te vaya a hacer algo mas que chupar la sangre- escuchaste decir picaramente a Ino que estaba disfrazada de Hada.  
- Hinata que vamos a hacer con el ogro que se aproxima - dijiste mientras veías a Neji caminar hacia ustedes.  
- Yo creo que abrazarlo - dijo Hinata con una risa.  
- Se viene un lago día de brujas ¿no? - dijiste mientras la abrazabas en medio del gimnasio, para luego darle un beso.  
- Feliz Halloween, Sasuke-kun - dijo ella después de terminado el beso.  
- Feliz primer día de novios, Hinata - dijiste esperando que tu suegro no fuera un ogro al igual que Neji.

FELIZ HALLOWEEN...  
Bueno este One short es para un concurso espero que este bueno, díganme su impresión en un review, espero que les aya gustado.


End file.
